User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Rajput vs Roman
Rajpuit vs Roman Centurion Rajput The Rajput created every possible design for a weapon and used the weapons most successful for their fighting style. India’s ancient culture was all about war and weapons. And yes, India has it’s own large empires, so stop bragging about Rome having a better one. I don’t know if they were officially conquered until the British invaded, but the Rajput still exist in the Indian Armed Forces Regiment, just using guns instead of swords. Chakram The fast decapitating projectile is a powerful weapon, but the greatest attribute of this weapon is how deadly it is for a portable weapon. It is possible to wield multiple Chakrams on your arms and hat if it makes you look like some alien robot and fire them very quickly. If you have armor on your hands, it’s a melee weapon. It has so many uses and attributes, YOU should wear some on YOUR hats when in battle, it can save your life! Khanda-This large sword has a unique spinning fighting style showing great versatility. The heavy weight sword delivers a heavy slash that can cut bodies in half. The only problem with the sword is having no stabbing ability, some armor or fighting styles can counter this weapon quite easily. Lucky for Rajput the Roman armor doesn’t cover his limbs or face, and cutting off someone’s arms is an automatic win right? Katar-The ultimate punching tool is very unique for a successful weapon. Despite its small size, it can block, catch or deflect an enemy’s weapon. Its punching style makes it stab faster than a sword and a direct stab is beyond lethal, destroying the foe’s chest. Except for range, it has every attribute a melee weapon needs to be successful in battle. If you seen Gatkha fight styles, you can see how crazy this weapon can be. Wolverine aint got shit on my Katar claws. Aara-Well judging by how adnormal the Rajput’s weapons are, there had to be at least one that was total shit. The Aara has a great idea, a flexible sword with a huge length and keep. However, the Aara’s slashing power is weak, only a direct hit on unarmored flesh can score a kill. Against an unarmored opponent, it can be deadly but so can a projectile weapon. Against an armored opponent, no lethality. Worse of all, it drains your stamina very quickly and is hard to control. I would have liked it if it was lethal; this idea had some potential if it was possible. Dhal Shield- Yes the Rajput have a shield as well. Why does everyone forget that? I hear so much praise for the Roman Shield, and I respond ‘RAJPUTS ALSO HAVE A SHIELD.’ It’s agile, strong, metal, it’s not bad. While his foe has chainmail, the Rajput has something different. Chainmail with THIN LETHER. Not THAT big of a hurrah but at least it’s fashionable. Oh to be a Raj King wearing that as my battle suit. Me concubine bitches be liking my leth-ar robes… what was I talking about? Roman Everyone says ‘the Romans conquered the world’. Well guess what, the Mongols controlled 2/3 of Asia and still didn’t technically conquer the world, so neither did Rome. But still, holding the entire Mediterranean Sea for hundreds of years is a tough challenge, it’s gonna be pretty fucking hard today, that’s for true. But I think Rome excelled thanks to 2 things. 1- Most nearby empires were barbarians of low technology, small numbers and inferior weapons or leaders. 2- Carthage was possibly the only empire defeated by Rome that stood a chance but fucked that up when Hannibal’s invasion of Italy failed and got his ass kicked in the rematch in Zama. But still, their role in military history is impressive. Dolabra- Perfect amputation weapon on the axe and does have a sharp piercing spike side. However, it is a very short two handed weapon, though it can be one handed the simulated fight, it won’t be as useful one handed I would think. Gladius-This thick sword is able to stab and slash with great power, but its small size puts it at a huge disadvantage. The fat size makes stabs devastating. However, combined with its shield makes an impressive close combat combination. The metallurgy of this sword is impressive, it is possibly the oldest sword that was shown instantly amputate limbs and necks. When you’re the first to have a good steel sword, it will help you. Scorpion-Oh look, the Ballista’s bastard child! The Scorpion is a one shot weapon. After the first shot, it will take over 1 minute to reload. It is easy to identify, the bolt is slow and isn’t completely accurate. Fast warriors can easily dodge this weapon and start attacking the gunner. Pilum This throwing spear is definitely lethal, but the best attribute of it is the ability to disable the enemy’s shield. Warriors dependent on a shield will be left vulnerable against the Roman. But like normal throwing spears, they are easy to see coming and are short ranged. Scutum Shield I am surprised that this shield wasn’t classified as a weapon, apparently it’s not as lethal as the Spartan Shield design. Well this shield was more designed for ‘turtle formation’, where the Romans were completely covered to protect themselves. Having a big shield does help for close range fighters, but this shield can’t cover the entire Roman, like other shields. Bigger, a little, but it’s not making him immortal. Armor- PISS OFF HATERS! Romans wore chainmail, it was cheap. ‘But a Centurion is an officer, he can afford it.’ Again, PISS OFF! LoricaHamata (plate armor that you see in all those reinactments) was expensive, something you would pay with your own money. If you had a big fucking shield and are always in formation with other guys with big fucking shields, you’ll be ok for the most part. Oh wait, 1 on 1 fight? Well the Roman didn’t count on this. Match Centurion’s weapons are lethal in an army/army fight, but not designed for 1 on 1 fights. A large shield slows him down but does offer protection. Centurions did not show much skill, they have a simple sword/shield design. Rajputs could work 1 on 1 or army on army. Their warrior culture and history of defending India for many centuries is similar to the Romans, but Rajputs also have agility and variety in fighting style. Plus some of the most unique weapons that most warriors are unprepared to go against. Category:Blog posts